Sacrifices
by KianaNic
Summary: Five years ago, Kurosaki Ichigo defeated Aizen and won the winter war. But nobody asked what he had to sacrifice in order to do so.
1. Preface

It had been a year since Ichigo had defeated Aizen. A year since the Soul Society had almost been destroyed. Even now Central 46 had yet to be fully re-seated. The damage to the 13 court guard divisions had been massive. The funeral of Ukitake Taicho was evidence of that. All of Seretei had turned up to his funeral. So had the Vizards and those who had fought from the world of the living. Kyoraku changed after Ukitake's death. He became more serious, stopped wearing his pink haori, paid attention to paperwork and was never again seen in a drunken haze. You think Ise Fukutaicho would have been thrilled, but from the unhappy tilt of her lips and severe expression it seemed that she missed her old fun-loving taicho. He never called her Nanao-chan again after the funeral.

It had been a devastating blow for Yamamoto Soutaicho. Ukitake was the closest he had to a successor. Despite his illness, the thirteenth division taicho had been immensely powerful, but more than that he had the unique ability to control the other taichos. Even Kenpachi would, occasionally, listen to him. The death of Ukitake had shaken the Soul Society in a way even more fundamental than the traitorous acts of Aizen, Gin and Tosen.

In the aftermath, Ichigo and his friends had returned to the world of the living. The still hunted the occasional hollow who strayed into Karakura Town, but on the whole, everything began to return to normality. Yamamoto officially pardoned the actions of Ichigo, his friends and the Vizards. The Vizards and the Urahara Shoten returned to Seretei. Of course everyone promised to keep in touch. Urahara and Kyoraku silently swore to themselves to keep an eye on Ichigo – after all, someone with so much power would need training in order to control it. There were some lingering concerns about his hollow, but the Vizards dismissed it, telling anyone who asked that Ichigo was in control, and they would always be available to help him if his control slipped. Isshin and Yamamoto quietly arrange monthly updates to ensure that both worlds were kept up to date with the happenings of the other.

Isshin knew the war had changed Ichigo. He had never been an outwardly happy kid, but he had always shown a level of contentment. He also had the fortunate attribute of attracting and retaining loyal friends. But as time went on, Ichigo gradually became more and more remote. It was like watching someone slowly die. Isshin was frequently woken by Ichigo's nightmares, so he knew he wasn't sleeping. He wasn't studying either, although he had managed to scrape into University, his grades were down the toilet. He was losing weight, the musculature he had earned by wielding Zangetsu diminished. He just seemed to sit there, frozen by some battle which was invisible to everyone else. Nothing seemed to reach him. The day that he stopped talking was the day that Isshin called for help.


	2. Reunions

**Disclaimer: No Owney. No Suey.**

**

* * *

**

Urahara was the first through the gates, grasping his friends arm in greeting he smiled at the ex-Shinigami.

"Ahhhh, Isshin-san, so nice to see you again. I believe that I would have come sooner, but my beloved has kept me sooo busy…" With that said, Urahara's _beloved_, in the form of an enraged Yoruichi, clocked him with lazy sidekick.

"Ignore the brainless one, Isshin. I am happy to see you, although your message was not at all clear on the nature of the aid you required." As Yoruichi spoke, others emerged from the gate, until the deserted shoten basement also held Renji, Rukia, Shinji, Ikkaku, Yumichika and perhaps most surprisingly of all, Byakuya.

"I'm hoping that it's hollows. There hasn't been a decent fight around for months. Is it hollows Kurosaki-san? And where's that stupid son of yours? You'd think he'd have the manners to come and greet a great warrior, such as myself."

"Ahhhh Ikkaku-kun, it is good to see that you are your old self. I would have thought that maybe you would have been a bit more reserved after your defeat during the Winter-War." Despite Isshin's desperation at the state of his son, he could not resist teasing the brash young man in front of him.

"I believe that Chad-kun, Ishida-kun and Orihime-chan are going to be patrolling Karakura Town tonight. Perhaps you would like to join them?" The presence of so many familiar faces might aid Ichigo, but it was equally likely that it would overwhelm him. Isshin didn't want to chance it by bringing so many back to the clinic.

"Sounds like a plan. Those pansies probably need a lesson in how to fight anyway."

There was a sound of a clearing throat before Yumichika, apparently much more aware of the tension on Isshin Kurosaki's face, broke in on Ikkaku's rant. "Yare yare yare. Such arrogance is decidedly unbeautiful, Ikkaku. But I would like to see the gorgeous Orihime-chan again. It is rare to find such a beautiful human. Come on Ikkaku, we must hurry. This room is so dull and boring. It is depressing me." With that Ikkaku was practically dragged away by his companion.

"Don't they need to know where to go?" Asked an amused Renji.

"I think Yumichika will keep Ikkaku out of trouble. And with the amount of reiatsu they are giving off, I think it is likely that Ishida will find them before they have a chance to damage anything in a permanent way. Now, perhaps Isshin, you should tell us why we are here, and why Ichigo is not patrolling with his friends?" Urahara's words were gentle, but his eyes beneath his hat were as sharp as ever.

"You picked up on that did you? I suppose I should have known that it would only take a slip of the tongue for you to figure it out." Isshin's tone was resigned.

"Kurosaki Isshin," Byakuya's tone was as stern as always, "We have come some way in answer to your request for aid. It would be wise to brief us as soon as possible, so that we may address the issue. Now that those two apes," With that Byakuya's tone shimmered briefly with dislike, "have departed, perhaps you could have the courtesy of informing us why we have arrived."

"Nii-sama," Rukia's voice was so soft that it was hardly heard, but it was obvious that Byakuya had, as he straightened softly and inclined his head at Isshin before glancing away.

Interesting, the eldest Kurosaki thought to himself. Despite his anguish at the state of his son, he was an avid student of the world around him. It appeared that Kuchiki Byakuya was ever so subtly apologising for his behaviour. Even more surprising was the fact that it appeared to be Rukia who was guiding him. Throughout it all, Renji had appeared, unmoving, by Rukia's side. Only the slightest stiffening in his frame indicated the discomfort he felt at the interchange between the siblings.

"You are of course correct, Byakuya. Although, the problem is not one which can be solved with a show of force. Trust me on that one." Isshin's tone was slightly wry. "I can tell you here, or I can tell you back at the clinic. Yuzu is making a very nice hot-pot tonight, and I told her to make extra. Are you hungry?" It was not so much that he wanted to be a good host, it was just that explaining what had happened to Ichigo was something he did not want to face. Isshin knew it was childish, but if they could see the state Ichigo was in, a lot of the explaining would be done for him.

The company assembled in front of him looked slightly confused. Isshin felt a twinge of shame. He had asked Yamamoto for assistance, but maybe he should have given a bit more information. He felt the need to clarify things a bit.

"It's not an outright threat. In fact, beyond requesting Renji and Rukia (whom I know are close friends of Ichigo) and Shinji, I did not really give Yamamoto-Soutaicho much information. Ichigo needs help, his friends here have been trying for five years to assist him, but there is only so much they can do. Ichigo needs assistance from his Shinigami friends, which is why I requested your presence."

"And this has something to do with his hollow, doesn't it Kurosaki-san," Shinji shrewdly observed his inclusion in Kurosaki's request. He didn't class him as a friend (although Shinji counted himself as one), the only possible reason would be a need for a Vizard's perspective.

"Ahhh, Shinji-kun. You are most perceptive. I am not sure that it has anything to do with Ichigo's hollow, I am not confident to rule him out as the problem. Although I am sure Ichigo will be pleased to see you as well."

"So tell us, what's wrong with Ichigo? Don't tell me he's fallen into a depressive funk again? 'Cause I've already had to beat him out of one of those." Renji's tone was concerned, but he covered it up well. The rest of the company looked slightly off-balance. It was obvious that no-one had thought that the problem might be something to do with Ichigo.

It was Urahara who first recovered himself. "Well I am famished, Isshin-san. There's nothing like a fresh gigai to get a man's appetite going. And Yuzu-chan makes the most delicious meals. I vote we go to Kurosaki's. Then we can get a meal worthy of a restaurant and evaluate this problem of Ichigo's."

"Men, always thinking of their stomach," Yoruichi's response was muttered, but definitely loud enough for all to hear. Everyone had agreed though, and it didn't take long for them to arrive at the clinic. Throughout the journey the conversation had been light, as the party seemed to want to avoid discussing the issue at hand. But before he opened the door, Isshin paused to face the Shinigami.

"I have to warn you, probably should have warned you before, but Ichigo is not like you remember. It's been five years since the Winter War, and I know you have all been busy, but none of you have visited in that time." At that Rukia looked away. Had it really been so long? She never meant to let time pass by without catching up with the boy who had saved her life.

"Ichigo's twenty now, but in some ways he's still trapped in the war." Isshin continued, his voice becoming grave. "There are a few house rules you need to be aware of. No loud noises. Don't approach Ichigo from behind. Don't block Ichigo's exit to either the stairs or the front door. And whatever you do, try not to startle him." Urahara looked at his friend closely. This wasn't good.

"Isshin-san, it sounds like you are telling us that Ichigo-kun has PTSD." Rukia and Yoruichi looked sharply towards Isshin at Urahara's statement.

"In a way, Urahara-san, I wish he did. I could treat PTSD. I don't know entirely what is wrong with Ichigo, but it is beyond anything Ryuken and I can do with human science.

"What is this PTSD that you are speaking of?" Byakuya's tone was curious. Renji also looked slightly confused.

"Ahh, sorry. It is a human condition – Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It is a common affliction in human soldiers after conflict." At that Urahara's expression turned slightly rueful.

"Indeed, some of my studies have suggested it's not unique to humans. There is quite some evidence supporting its existence in Shinigami. Unohana and I have discussed this at some length. Some symptoms can be quite mild – for example I believe that personality change evidenced in Kyoraku-taicho, is perhaps a mild case of PTSD. Are you sure that this is not the problem?"

Isshin sighed and looked down. Initially he had hoped that PTSD was the answer. How sick was that? He had hoped that his son had a serious mental illness. But as time marched on, the severity of Ichigo's symptoms had pointed to are far darker cause. While PTSD could explain the personality changes and depression in his son, it was unlikely that it could fully explain the changes Isshin had sensed in his reiatsu.

"PTSD may be the source of some of the problem, but something else is happening to Ichigo. Something more sinister. Maybe, after you see him, you'll understand." With that statement, Isshin opened the door and herded the Shinigami inside.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo, what do you think? Should I continue?**


End file.
